drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Niko Bellic
La historia de Grand Theft Auto entorna la saga, historia que comienza con el vídeo de Grand Theft Auto 2 y que se sigue desarrollando en las sucesivas entregas. En varios de los juegos aparecen los mismos personajes, lo que ayuda al jugador a entender la historia, pues en cada juego narran sus motivaciones y los hechos acontecidos en sus vidas. Es por esto que en esta Lista de personajes se incluyen todos los personajes importantes de cada videojuego, aparte de un apartado en el que están los personajes que han aparecido en más de un juego. Personajes que aparecen en más de un juego Catalina Mexicana ruda y violenta, psicótica e impredecible. Es la prima de César Vialpando. Catalina en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas César, amigo de Carl Johnson, le presenta a Catalina a Carl. Juntos, empiezan a realizar robos por los negocios de los pueblos de la zona. Catalina, de fuerte temperamento, es la que lleva la voz cantante; sin embargo, acaba confesando que ama a Carl. Aunque su amor sea un poco peligroso -Catalina encañona a Carl varias veces con su pistola, y le brinda una sesión de sadomasoquismo-, Carl sigue trabajando con ella. Catalina aparece más tarde con otro novio, que no es otro que Claude Speed, y le reta a Carl a una carrera. Claude y Catalina pierden, pero en vez de darle a Carl el premio usual (su coche), le dan unas escrituras de un garaje en San Fierro. Seguidamente, Catalina anuncia que se van a Liberty City a buscar fortuna. Catalina en Grand Theft Auto 3 Catalina aparece como novia de Claude Speed, y junto con Miguel, forman una banda de atracadores de bancos. Sin embargo, en uno de ellos, Catalina traiciona a Claude, le dispara, y se fuga con Miguel, que es miembro de un cartel colombiano. Cree muerto a Claude hasta que se lo encuentra en una misión del juego en la que hay que atacar por primera vez al cartel colombiano, ésta logra escapar disparando a Miguel en otra misión del juego. Más adelante regresa para acabar con Asuka Kasen y Miguel, y secuestrar a María, la supuesta novia de Claude en ese momento. Sin embargo, al entregar Claude el dinero que pedía Catalina por el rescate, intenta asesinarle, pero Claude sale ileso de la trampa. Catalina coge un helicóptero y huye, pero Claude al final acaba dándole caza y destruye el helicóptero en el que ella va. Catalina en Grand Theft Auto Advance En dicha aventura figura como un personaje de mínima relevancia, siendo una de varias prostitutas que deberemos transportar durante en desarrollo de una de las primeras misiones. Claude Speed Siempre callado como un asesino de nacimiento frio y calculador, es el protagonista de GTA 2 y de GTA 3. El personaje no habla, de hecho, Carl Johnson se refiere a él, en GTA: San Andreas, como una "serpiente sin lengua" y otros apodos referidos al callado de Claude, en GTA San Andreas solo se ve como un tipo callado y frio, igualmente en GTA2 solo se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones que le daban sus jefes. Existe controversia en este personaje que es verdad que existe seguridad de que el realmente sea el protagonista de todos estos GTA, ya que en algunos de ellos aparece solo como Claude y se entiende a suponer que es el por el parecido. Claude Speed en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Claude Speed aparece en GTA: San Andreas cuando el protagonista, Carl Johnson está disputando carreras ilegales de coches en el campo. Es entonces cuando Claude corre, junto a Catalina, en un deportivo contra Carl. Pierden, pero Catalina dijo que Claude "la satisfacía completamente mientras conducía" y anuncia que se van a Liberty City a probar suerte, lo que enlaza con el principio de GTA 3. Claude Speed en Grand Theft Auto 3 Claude Speed es el protagonista de GTA 3, dado que en los archivos del juego aparece Claude como nombre del modelo; ya que en el juego se le llama únicamente Chico o Fido. En el vídeo inicial, Claude está atracando un banco junto con Catalina y Miguel cuando, cubriendo la retaguardia, se encuentra con la traición de sus compañeros, un disparo que le deja herido, y en la cárcel. En este juego no podremos observar a Claude hablar (es el único personaje de la Saga Grand Theft Auto que no habla), solo es un Personaje silencioso. Cuando va en un furgón que traslada presos, se escapa junto a su colega 8-Ball, quien le introduce a la familia Leone. Tras huir con la esposa del Don, María Latora, trabaja para los Yakuzas, y más tarde para un empresario llamado Donald Love. Catalina secuestra a María, a la vez que elimina a la líder de los Yakuza, Asuka y a Miguel. Claude entonces consigue matar a Catalina y salvar a María, a quien termina supuestamente matando. Claude Speed en Grand Theft Auto 2 Claude Speed aparece en el vídeo de presentación de GTA 2 (en donde lo observaremos hablando). En él observamos cómo realiza diferentes misiones para varias organizaciones, cómo se escapa de la policía repintando su coche, y cómo traiciona para su propio beneficio a los Zaibatsu. Seguidamente, los Zaibatsu mandan a un asesino por él, que acaba cumpliendo su misión y matando supuestamente a Claude pero no lo mata. El es congelado 13 años en el tiempo hasta que es borrada su memoria y despertado en la nueva ciudad ya en el futuro. Se cree que es él el protagonista de GTA2. María María en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas María es camarera de Caligula's Palace (Casino Calígula) un casino compartido por varias mafias. Salvatore Leone la conoce y la toma como esposa. A su marido solo lo quiere por el dinero. María en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories María le es infiel a Salvatore Leone y se mueve en el mundo de las drogas. Cuando conoce a Toni Cipriani esta se enamora de él,pero al mismo tiempo está saliendo con el jefe de una banda de moteros, Wayne. María llega a ofrecerse como premio en una carrera de motos ilegal para que Toni Cipriani le consiga, termina presionando a Toni para que mate a Wayne. María en Grand Theft Auto 3 María acaba saliendo con Claude Speed, a pesar de seguir casada con Salvatore Leone, aunque salvatore es asesinado por claude en una de las misiones del juego GTA III y tras conseguir mucho poder Claude, para frenar su avance en el mundo de la mafia, es raptada por Catalina y Miguel para que Claude les pague el rescate a ella y a Miguel. Al final acaba supuestamente muerta a manos de Claude ,Ya que en los creditos del juego, tras haber salvado Claude a María, esta le empieza a contar todo lo que le había ocurrido mientras estaba secuestrada, entonces se oye un disparo,o también pudo haber sido un cierre para el juego ya que Claude Speed no habla mucho. Donald Love Donald Love es el dueño de la Love Media en Grand Theft Auto 3 y en Liberty City Stories es un candidato para la alcaldía. Aparece en Vice City como pupilo de Avery Carrington se dice que tal ves sea canibal. Donald Love en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Aparece sólo en una misión de Avery Carrington "dos leves impactos" donde Tommy Vercetti le pregunta a Avery quien es. Éste le responde que es su pupilo, por ahora Donald solo escucha y aprende de su maestro. Donald Love en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Donald aparece como un candidato a la alcaldía, pues Toni Cipriani mató al alcalde. El plan de Donald y de Salvatore sale mal, pues otro alcalde sale electo, haciendo éste que Donald sea expropiado y encarcelando a Salvatore. Donald y Toni van a matar a su antiguo mentor Avery Carrington, y cuando lo consigue, Donald se hace con los planes y vuelve a ser rico. Y SE DICE QUE ES CANIBAL PUES EN LA TERCERA MISION,COME UN TORSO HUMANO Donald Love en Grand Theft Auto 3 Donald Love aparace en GTA 3 como el dueño de la Love Media , una empresa dueña de todas las estaciones de radio y TV en Liberty City, Donald desaparece misteriosamente de su edificio en Staunton Island. Ken Rosenberg Ken Rosenberg, conocido entre sus amigos como "Rosie", es un abogado miedoso y aficionado a las drogas. Curisosamente este personaje es idéntico al abogado interpretado por Sean Penn, en la pelicula "Carlito's Way", con Al Pacino el ex militar Phil Cassidy. Después de que la pandilla Vercetti empezara a construir los negocios con Avery, Lance, Ken y por supuesto Tommy, los Forrelli se hartaron de esperar y van a Vice city para quitar el dinero de sus negocios pero como fallaron el mismo Sonny vino a la mansión Tommy pidiendole el dinero y el producto pero Tommy no acepta y ahí es donde Lance se cambia del lado de los Forrellis ya que le pagaron, ese fue su peor error porque Tommy mata a Lance y a Sonny en una feroz batalla después Tommy le habla a Ken de hacer negocio. Después de eso ken se fue al centro medico fort carson, San Andreas.(Entre 1986 y 1991) Ken Rosenberg en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Después de la rehabilitación de Ken para que ya no aspirara más cocaina y totalmente olvidado por Tommy Vercetti, quien no respondía a sus constantes llamadas, fue llamado por Salvatore Leone para que actuara de figura neutral en un casino de Las Venturas que era dirigido por los Sindacco,los Forelli y, ahora también, los Leone. Hasta que en una misión CJ le dice a Kent Paul, Maccer y Ken se larguen de Las Venturas porque le había dicho a Salvatore que los iba a llevar a una misión, solo era para que ellos se largaran, despué Ken Rosenberg en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Después de que Lance, Tommy y Ken sobrevivieran el intercambio Sonny estaba muy molesto, y ordena a Tommy descubrir quién tendió la trampa. En el trascurso de las primeras misiones, para Ken Rosemberg (que no quiere salir de casa ya que es tremendamente neurótico)da todo el apoyo a Tommy para que logre amarrar los contactos en Vice City personalmente, Tommy se da cuenta de que esa ciudad tiene más mafiosos fuera que en cualquiera otra carcel. Proporciono un gran apoyo intelectual para lograr el Robo al Banco más grande de la ciudad, el Banco Corrupto Grande, donde logro reclutar a 3 personajes para que apoyaran a Tommy en este robo planeado dentro del Club Malibu, entre estos personajes esta s CJ le dice a Salvatore que estaban muertos porque las familias del casino lo querían liquidar para culpar a otra familia. Después cj lo contrata de contable de madd dogg. Como nota, Rosenberg guarda un parecido psicológico con Tom Goldberg, un abogado muerto en GTA IV. Salvatore Leone Salvatore es el Don de la mafia Leone, hasta el año 2001. Reservado y desconfiado, demuestra en repetidas ocasiones que prefiere traicionar a los demás antes de que éstos le traicionen a él, mismo si no había indicios de esa posibilidad. Poseía un casino en Las Venturas llamado "Calígula's Palace". Una de sus frases más conocidas es Every dog has his day (cuya traducción semántica sería "A todo el mundo le llega su hora"), extraída de Tony Montana en Scarface Salvatore Leone en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Muchos años antes de su muerte, Salvatore regenta un casino en Las Venturas, el Calígula's Palace. Es allí donde conoce a María Latora, una camarera del Calígula's que será después su esposa. El Calígula's está controlado por tres familias, los Leone, los Sindaccos y los Forellis. Con la ayuda de Carl Johnson, consigue deshacerse de las otras dos familias rivales, para obtener una porción mayor de la tarta de beneficios del casino. Para su mala suerte, Carl le traiciona, y junto con otros integrantes, realiza un atraco al casino, que hace a Salvatore perder millones de dólares. Salvatore jura venganza. Salvatore Leone en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Debido a la traición años atrás de Carl Johnson, Salvatore se ha vuelto un tipo muy desconfiado y paranoico. Sin embargo, por la lealtad que demuestra Toni Cipriani, le concede el puesto de capo. Guía a Toni mientras va haciendo misiones para él, como asesinar al alcalde al que pagan otras familias, lo que catapulta a los Leones hacia la alcaldía por medio de un viejo conocido de Salvatore, Donald Love. Sin embargo, no sale bien, otro alcalde es elegido, y Salvatore es encarcelado por la guerra de bandas que lleva a cabo. Desde la cárcel, Salvatore ordena matar a los Dones de las familias Sindacco y Forelli, y cuando esto se lleva a cabo, Salvatore es liberado por el gran poder que tiene. Entre tanto, el nuevo alcalde es secuestrado por el jefe de otra mafia, y Salvatore y Toni acaban con él, para poder tener al nuevo alcalde en el bolsillo. Así, los Leones se convierten en la familia más fuerte de Liberty City. Salvatore Leone en Grand Theft Auto 3 Como el Don de la familia Leone, no entra en contacto con Claude Speed hasta que éste ha conseguido buena reputación haciendo la mayoría de misiones de los Leone, incluyendo las de su hijo, Joey Leone. Las misiones de Salvatore son relativamente fáciles, pues Claude tiene que sacar a su esposa, María, de un lío con la policía, matar a un traidor llamado Bob y bombardear junto a 8-Ball un barco de un cartel colombiano. Sin embargo, María le dice que tiene un amorío con Claude, con lo cual Salvatore toma cartas en el asunto para liquidarlo. La trampa es evitada, con lo cual no vuelve a saber nada más de Claude, hasta que saliendo del local de Luigi, recibe un balazo y muere. Toni Cipriani Antonio "Toni" Cipriani es el estereotipo del italoamericano mafioso , capo de la familia Leone , además vive con su madre. Toni Cipriani en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Toni aparece por segunda vez, pero como protagonista . Toni acaba de regresar de las afueras de la ciudad pues le mandaron a matar a un "Made Man". A su regreso Toni se da la sorpresa de que hay un nuevo Capo , El puesto que Toni siempre deseo , Vincenzo Cilli que le proporciona misiones al final Toni sale matando a Cilli en un Cargero (Cosa que te permite jugar al minijuego TV Slash y el traje de Mono). Conoce a JD O' Toole, Maria, Donald Love, Leon McAffrey.Después Salvatore le dice para ser su nuevo Capo ,pues el anterior ( Viscenzo Cilli )ha desaparecido según Salvatore Leone , pero para esto Toni debe destruir al enemigo personal de Salvatore: Massimo Torini. Toni tiene muchos problemas al principio del juego ya que entre su madre que llega a contratar a Sicarios para que lo maten, las bandas enemigas y María (que llegó a presentarse como premio de una carrera de motos ilegal)y otros asuntos más como la huelga de los constructores no le dejan ir a sus anchas por las islas hasta que en una misión de Staunton Island los constructores ya no están en huelga (el 50%) y su madre le retira los sicarios. Toni Cipriani en Grand Theft Auto III Toni aparece por primera vez en GTA III como un jefe. Toni es un tipo gordo de cara dura que vive con su madre , juntos son dueños de un café muy cerca de la casa de Salvatore Leone. Capo de la familia por los sucesos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Hermanos Vance Hermanos Vance son una familia Afroamericana, ellos fueron criados por su Tia Enid ya que su madre Janet Vance era drogadicta los tres hermanos son: Victor Vance el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Lance Vance y Pete Vance quienes aparecen en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Victor Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Víctor Vance aparece con 28 años y es miembro del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, ubicado en la Fortaleza Baxter de Vice City bajo la mirada del Sargento Jerry Martínez. Él se reclutó para financieramente mantener a su disfuncional familia: Su madre, Janet Vance es adicta a las drogas y su hermano Pete Vance sufre de una severa Asma. Al principio del juego, Víctor es convencido por Martínez para proteger unas drogas y a una prostituta en la base a cambio de dinero. Sin embargo, ambos son descubiertos en el cuartel de Vic y Martínez le permite a él a que se rinda. A continuación, Víctor es deshonorablemente despedido y su prometedora carrera termina. Victor se unirá con su hermano Lance Vance para trabajar juntos, de esta forma, Vic dará a conocer su profundo odio a las drogas y lo que tenga que ver con ellas, aunque Lance le estará mentiendo continuamente en asuntos relacionados con estas. Al final de la serie, Vic y Lance deciden dejar Vice City para descansar un rato junto con las ganancias que Vic ganó en sus "negocios". Justo antes de irse por helicóptero, Lance le dice a Víctor que él se ha conseguido 20 kilogramos de cocaína y que la ha atesorado en la ciudad, pero Vic le dice enojadamente que lo deje de una vez. Pete Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Pete Vance aparece por primera vez al principio del juego Vice City, donde es asesinado cuando iba hacer un intercambio de droga con Tommy Vercetti, quien fue el único que sobrevivió al ataque junto con Ken Rosenberg y Lance Vance (el hermano de Pete). En su aparición, Pete habla con un claro acento latino. Se especula con que podría ser el mismo Pete Vance y no Víctor Vance pero también hay pruebas de que Victor es el que muere en este intercambio (1), de ser así, sería el primer protagonista de un juego en la Saga Grand Theft Auto en ser asesinado. Entre las teorías de que si Pete es quien aparece al inicio del juego debemos observar un par de detalles importantes, cuando inicia Vice City, Pete debio recuperarse de su enfermedad ya que dos años antes en 1984 tenia problemas de asma, en 1986 dos años después de Vice City Stories, el fornido Pete, cambia radicalmente en Vice City, si notamos el cambio de Lance Vance, comparado con el Pete Vance que muere en Vice City es muy grande, también cabe destacar que el Pete de Vice City tenía algo de pelo y el Victor de Vice City Stories era calvo. Por ende, al analizar estas y otras diferencias notables en su contextura física podríamos asumir que, en efecto, quien muere es el hermano Pete y no Vic, quien siempre dio a entender un gran desprecio por todo lo relacionado a la droga. Sea cual sea el caso, que Rockstar debería explicar más acerca de esto, lo cierto es que uno de los Vance muere. Personajes que sólo aparecen en un juego Carl Johnson Carl Johnson "CJ", de nacionalidad estadounidense y raza negra, es el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Tiene un profundo respeto hacia su barrio y su grupo, los Grove Street Families. A pesar de ser un delincuente de baja clase, es ávido para los negocios y no toca las drogas. Carl Johnson en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Después de la muerte de su hermano menor, Brian, deja el estado de San Andreas para ir a Liberty City, donde realizaba robos a peatones, robos de vehículos en semaforos, incluso se menciona que llego a trabajar para el mismisimo Joey Leone. Después de 5 años, CJ recibe una llamada de [[Personajes del universo GTA#Sweet|'Sweet' Johnson]] , su hermano mayor , diciendo que su madre acaba de ser asesinada. CJ regresa a Los Santos, San Andreas, pero lo atrapan los miembros del C.R.A.S.H, una unidad policial dedicada a la lucha contra los pandilleros, concretamente el Oficial Tenpenny y el Oficial Pulaski. Éstos le cuelgan un asesinato, viéndose obligado a permanecer dentro de Los Santos, su ciudad natal. Allí intenta investigar quién está detrás de la muerte de su madre, mientras consigue respeto y dinero mediante variadas misiones. En una de ellas conoce a César Vialpando, el novio de su hermana Kendl, quien pronto se convierte en su amigo y punto de contacto para las carreras ilegales. Mientras está haciendo misiones, extorsionado por el C.R.A.S.H., César le avisa para que vea, con sus propios ojos, que Ryder y Big Smoke, compañeros de banda de los GSF y amigos de Carl desde la infancia, están relacionados tanto con Tenpenny, como con los Ballas, y con el Sabre verde que mató a la señora Johnson. Carl intenta entonces evitar que Sweet caiga en una trampa, sin embargo sólo consigue salvarle la vida, pues Sweet es herido y encarcelado, y Carl amordazado y secuestrado por el C.R.A.S.H.. Le dejan tirado en Angel Pine, y después de encontrarse con su hermana y con César, conoce a Catalina. Tras una serie de atracos a negocios de la zona, Catalina termina siendo la novia de Carl, hasta que lo deja por Claude Speed, a la par que CJ conoce a Wu Zi Mu, líder de una banda en San Fierro, en una carrera ilegal en las montañas. Es allí donde CJ abre un garaje, y tras varias misiones, consigue establecer contacto con la banda que colabora con Ryder, Big Smoke y los Ballas en el negocio de las drogas, el Loco Syndicate. Va asesinando a sus miembros, hasta que consigue acabar con Ryder en una alocada persecución en lancha. Una vez liquidado toda la banda, Carl busca venganza contra Big Smoke; sin embargo, alguien misterioso atrae su atención desde el desierto. Encaminando sus pasos hacia allí y dando pruebas de su valía, Carl consigue ver quién hay tras la misteriosa voz modificada del teléfono: Mike Toreno, a quien Carl había creído asesinar en su cruzada contra el Loco Syndicate. Toreno resulta ser de una agencia de inteligencia extranjera, y le pide ayuda con varios asuntos que tiene pendientes, que llevarán a Carl, junto con Wu Zi Mu, al casino Four Dragons, en Las Venturas, mientras Toreno mueve hilos para liberar a Sweet. Una vez en las Venturas, Carl deberá ayudar en un robo muy importante: se trata de robar al casino Calígulas Palace (basado en el Caesars Palace). Cuando lo consigue, Salvatore Leone promete vengarse. Mientras tanto, el C.R.A.S.H. está empezando a tener problemas con el FBI y la DEA, y requieren a Carl para recuperar un dossier que les inculpa directamente. Una vez acabado el trabajo, Tenpenny deja encargado a Pulaski el deshacerse de Hernández, otro oficial de la misma unidad que estaba reticente al hacer trabajos ilegales, y de Carl. Sin embargo, al matar a Hernández, Pulaski se distrae, y Carl consigue hacerse con el control de la situación. Tras perseguirle en moto, Carl acaba finalmente con la vida de Pulaski. Algo más tarde, un rapero muy conocido, llamado Madd Dogg, al que Carl consiguió despojar de sus rimas y su autoestima, está al borde del suicidio, hasta que se salva de tirarse desde una cornisa gracias al propio CJ, a quien acaba contratando como mánager. Al mismo tiempo, Carl realiza las últimas misiones para Mike Toreno, quien cumple su promesa y libera a Sweet de la cárcel. Carl, junto con Sweet, Madd Dogg, César y Kendl, vuelve a Grove Street, su barrio en Los Santos, pudiendo comprobar que las bandas de la zona se han hecho con el control, además de esto las calles de Los Santos se vuelven un total caos cuando en un juicio Tennpenny sale en libertad tras tener cargos que lo inculpaban directamente, Los Santos se transforma en un total caos donde los peatones bajan a las personas de los autos, disparan y pelean contra lo primero que se les acerque además de grandes saqueos a viviendas y locales. Carl va ganando territorios hasta que asaltan la casa de Big Smoke, quien muere entre estertores. Entonces, Tenpenny entra en escena y huye, pero Carl y Sweet lo persiguen hasta que Tenpenny sufre un accidente y queda moribundo. Mike Toreno Mike Toreno agente de alguna agencia de gobierno (no se especifica cual), con muchos secretos y muchos contactos. Mike Toreno en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Agente secreto del gobierno. Carl lo conoce en San Fierro cuando lo recupera de un secuestro, Carl ya sabiendo que Toreno, (junto con T-Bone Mendez y Jizzy) trabajaba con Smoke y Ryder, mata a todos hasta que mata a Ryder en una persecución. Pero faltaba alguien, ¿quién es?. Mike Toreno Carl persigue con una moto a Toreno, que escapaba en helicóptero, Carl le dispara un misil y el helicóptero explota. Toreno sobrevive al impacto y le manda misiones con una voz modificada. Después de algunas misiones Toreno se presenta en carne y hueso y le manda otra serie de misiones. Luego le ofrece liberar a Sweet de la cárcel solo con la condición de robar un avión del gobierno para destruir a traficantes de drogas. Después de eso le pide un favor más, pero Carl se harta y le apunta en la oreja. Toreno salva su vida diciendo que la misión era recoger a Sweet. Tommy Vercetti El antiheroe del juego y el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Tommy Vercetti en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Un italoamericano que estaba en la mafia de los Forelli y pasó 15 años en prisión por un aparente asesinato que le convirtió en "Carnicero de Hardwood", fue enviado a Vice City para cumplir encargos de Sonny Forelli (quien decidió enviarlo con la intención de que se adueñara de Vice City para luego quitarle el poder que obtuviera), pero en una aparente compra de Cocaína fueron interceptados por los matones de Ricardo Díaz, siendo él, uno de los sobrevivientes junto a Lance Vance y Ken Rosenberg. Muere Pete Vance el tercer hermano de la Banda (Hermanos Vance) y Harry y Lee los dos amigos de Tommy. Después de la redada Tommy promete recuperar el dinero a Sonny Forelli quien se enojo y le perdono la vida dandole una oportunidad por ser uno de sus hombres de confianza. Desde cero y con pocos contactos consigue un puesto alto en el hampa de la ciudad matando a Ricardo Díaz: un mafioso local, quien fuera el individuo que planeo la redada donde Tommy perdió el dinero y la droga. Con una Banda ya formada, los Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti se hace con diversos negocios de la ciudad, entre ellos la Imprenta con la cual imprimen dinero falso con los que quieren engañar a Sonny, ganando mucho poder en la ciudad, adicional a todo junto a su Abogado Ken Rosemberg realizan el robo del año asaltando a un Banco de la Localidad junto a otros 3 sujetos entre ellos Phill Cassidy el contrabandista de armas de GTA3. Pero como en el mundo nunca se puede confiar uno de sus amigos (Lance Vance quien se alía con Tommy para saber quien mató a su hermano) vende a Tommy, del cuál éste se venga y después de una batalla final épica muy similar al final de la pelicula ScarFace, termina matando a todos los secuaces de Sonny y efectivamente a Sonny. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories aparece un tipo que viste igual que Tommy, pero no es él. Ya que en los años en los que transcurre el juego Tommy estaba en la cárcel y no había llegado a Vice City. Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Niko Bellic Niko Bellic es un personaje ficticio, protagonista del videojuego GTA IV. Es un inmigrante de la Europa del este. Y traficante de Personas. después de leer los e-mails de su primo, Roman decide buscar el "sueño americano" y al llegar a Liberty City Descubre que la vida "envidiable" de su primo Roman, es una farsa y el trata de arreglarla a su manera Al acabar la guerra, Su país queda destrozado y sumergido en una profunda pobreza, no pudiendo encontrar trabajo, conoce a Bulgarin, quien le ofrece un trabajo como traficante de personas, pero las cosas no salen bien y un barco lleno de personas se hunde, Niko debe nadar para salvarse, Bulgarin se queda en la ruina y Niko debe huir a Liberty City, decide unirse a la marina mercante donde pasa 7 meses viajando hasta llegar a su destino. Al llegar a América y reencontrase con su primo se da cuenta de que las cosas no son como lo esperaba, que Roman esta lleno de deudas hasta el cuello y que sueño de vivir tranquilo se viene abajo, ya que debe volver a su vida como criminal y asesino a sueldo. Es aquí donde conoce a Mallorie Vargas -quién forma parte de la historia principal del juego y presenta a Michelle y a Niko- la novia de Roman y a Vladimir Glebov su prestamista, quien tiene conexiones con la mafia rusa. A lo largo de las misiones que Niko hace para Roman, conoce a Litte Jacob, quien se vuelve amigo y principal proveedor de armas de Niko. En una de las misiones que Vlad encarga a Niko -en la cual, se encuentra totalmente alcoholizado- habla sobre Mallorie y de como son mejores las mujeres en la cama cuando tienen un hombre en casa, en una misión, Roman le comenta a Niko que sospecha que Mallorie lo engaña con Vlad, y pregunta a Niko si lo sabía, a lo cual este solo se queda callado, y Roman lo acusa de desleal, se disculpa diciendo que no sabia que le importaba, y dice que se encargará de solucionarlo y no se quedará parado mientras ponen en tela de juicio su lealtad, en la misión Tio Vlad, es aquí cuando Niko muestra su lealtad a sus amigos y familia al ir a enfrentar a Vlad, su primo trata de convencerle de que "no haga nada estúpido" pero este dice que no dejará que otras personas pasen sobre los Bellic, Niko va al encuentro con Vlad y después de una persecución lo mata y tira su cuerpo al río. Pero al tener Vlad conexiones con la mafia, sus jefes no se encuentran del todo felices por la ejecución de Vlad, capturan a Niko y a su primo, despiertan en el sótano de la casa de Mikhail Faustin siendo torturados por trabajadores de este para confesar para quien trabajaba, estando a punto de hacerle un corte en la cabeza, aparece Faustin bajando las escaleras y dice "Dios mío, ¿que están haciendo?" a lo cual uno de sus empelados contesta que nada, Faustin se enoja con el y lo mata, Dimitri Rascalov, uno de sus amigos le aconseja que deje de disparar a la gente, Niko explica lo que sucedió, y le encargan hacer unos trabajos, cosa que Niko no acepta, pero Faustin le dispara a Roman en el estomago y Niko no tiene otra opción mas que ceder. Después de unas cuantos trabajos para Mikhail, se revela que él y Dimitri eran como hermanos, ya que fueron a la guerra, encarcelados, huyeron y trabajaron juntos, pero que Mikhail había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y que disparaba a la gente por cualquier nimiedad. Al recibir una llamada de Dimitri, Niko debe acudir a un muelle en playa de hove, donde Dimitri le pregunta que si tuviera que matar a su mejor amigo o morir ¿que elegiría? se le encomienda matar a Faustin, y después de esto hablar sobre su pago, para lo cual Dimitri lo cita en un almacén, pero antes recibe una llamada de LJ y le ofrece acompañarlo. Al llegar a la cita, Niko se da cuenta de que Dimitri solo lo uso y lo vendió a Bulgarin, se desata una balacera dentro del almacén, Dimitri y Bulgarin logran escapar y pronto la policía rodea el lugar, ahora Niko y LJ deben huir del lugar. Después de esto, Niko y su primo deben huir a Bohan sur, donde Mallorie ya les consiguió un piso pero antes de esto, Roman le pide a Niko que lo lleve al apartamento en playa de hove, pero al llegar descubren que Dimitri se les adelanto ya que el edificio esta en llamas, al ver esto se dirigen al negocio de Roman y se dan cuenta de que hicieron lo mismo que con su departamento. Ahora lo único que pueden hacer es dirigirse a Bohan. Al llegar, Mallorie le da a Niko el numero de un sujeto llamado "Manny Escuela" quien tiene trabajo para Niko. También le presenta a "Elizabeta Torres" una conocida traficante droga. Niko cumple encargos para ambos, Manny, quien quiere que las calles estén limpias, pide a Niko que elimine a pandilleros de la zona, para luego grabarlos como parte de un documental, gracias a este conoce a Francis McReary, un policía que esta a favor de la causa de Manny, que ayuda a que las calles esten "limpias". Elizabeta, que tiene problemas con la droga, se molesta con LJ por presentarle a personas que le robaron su "Nieve", y Niko es el encargado de solucionar los problemas, recuperando la droga en el viejo hospital abandonado para después reunirse con LJ, pero un sorpresa arruina sus planes, Michelle, estaba encargada de investigar a Niko, para así llegar hasta Elizabeta, Niko no tiene más opción mas que entregarle la droga para no ser arrestado. Ahora Elizabeta tiene serios problemas, y estos aumentan cuando mata a Manny Escuela (más adelante, nos enteraremos que ha sido condenada a 300 años de prisión por trafico de drogas y homicidio), y encomienda a Niko que le entregue el cuerpo a un doctor en Dukes para vender sus órganos. Después de esto, Niko recibe una llamada de un desconocido con quien debe encontrarse en un muelle en Algoquin; Francis McReary, quien tiene algunos problemas con un chantajista y encarga a NIko que se desaga de el y consiga unas fotos muy comprometedoras de el, algun tiempo después, debe eliminar al famoso abogado Tom Goldberg, quien prepara una acusaión en contra de Francis. Unos días más tarde Niko comienza a trabajar para PlayBoy X, un "ganster" amigo de Elizabeta especializado en la venta de drogas, y pronto conoce a su mentor, Dwayne, un pandillero recien salido de prisión que al salir se da cuenta que lo perdió todo (amigos, negocios, dinero, novias...) Niko hace unos cuantos trabajos para estos hasta que, finalmente Playboy le encomienda una misión que hace dudar a Niko: asesinar a Dwayne. Niko dice que se lo pensará, pero días más tarde Dwayne lo llama haciendole una proposición parecida: matar a PlayBoy. Ahora Niko debe decidir quien debe morir y quien no: Playboy o Dwayne. De matar a Playboy, Dwayne como agradecimiento, le entrega a Niko las escrituras del atico de Playboy y se vuelve amigo de Niko, de matar a Dwayne solo recibe 25,000 dolares, y Playboy no vuelve a aparecer en el juego. Al trabajar para Elizabeta, conoce a un criminal irlandes Packie McReary a quien debe cubrir en la misón "The Luck Of The Irish". Tiempo después, Packie le pide a Niko que trabaje con el y unos colegas, por lo que debe encontrarse con el en la casa de la Señora McReary, y aquí es donde Niko conoce a Kate McReary comienza a intererarse en ella y ella en el desde que se vieron, y tiempo después -a petición de Packie- empiezan a salir aunque solo como "amigos". Entre los trabajos que Niko hace con Packie se encuentran: un robo de mucho dinero a la mafia italiana, un robo de "medicamento" y el asalto al banco de Liberty City, después de esto, el y Niko se hacen amigos. Al ser los McReary una gran familia. Al recibir una llamada de Francis, Niko descubre que el policía y Packie son hermanos, algo obvio dado los nombres. Al terminar de hacer trabajos con Packie, Niko recibe una llamada de este, dandole el numero de sus dos hermanos: Gerald "Gerry" McReary; El más peligroso de la familia McReary, y a Derrick McReary quien luego de participar en el robo al banco de Liberty City, sus hermanos lo vieron por ultima vez durmiendo en una banca en un parque en Alderney. Niko comienza a trabajar para ambos, ayudando a Gerry a poner en contra a las demas familias, y a Derrick, con algunos trabajos de "caridad" y con una venganza en contra de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, liberandolo cuando lo extraditaban a la correccional de Liberty City, para después asesinarlo. Francis McReary cree que Derrick ensucia el nombre de su familia, así que queda de encontrarse con su hermano, y pide a Niko que lo asesine, pero Derrick comienza a temer por su vida y le pide a Niko que lo cuide por si Francis trama algo en su contra. Nuestro protagonista debe elegir entre matar a Francis o a Derrick, si mata a Francis, el sobreviviente da las gracias y no vuelve a aparecer, si elimina a Derrick, en agradecimiento, Francis quitará el nivel de estrellas de Niko con tan solo una llamada. Al matar a cualquiera de los dos, la familia McReary invita a Niko al funeral y se desbloquea una misión. Si escoges matar a Francis, la mayoría de la familia McReary se sentira feliz, pero nunca saben que fue Niko quien lo asesinó. Niko conoce Ray Boccino, es "quien emborracha a sus amigos", y tiene trabajo para el: recuperar unos diamantes que los Lost tiraron a la basura, antes de que los demas se enteren. Envía a Niko junto con otros tres trabajadores a recogerlos en un camion de basura, después de hacerlo, estos traicionan a Ray. Niko debe eliminarlos y quitarles los diamantes a cambio de una información: La ubicación de Florian Cravic. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, fueron todos en vano: Florian Cravic ahora es Bernie Crare, homosexual y NO vendio a los amigos de Niko al enemigo.Eso significa que solo existe un culpable: Draco. Posteriormente, sigue haciendo trabajos para Gerry McReary, ahora en prisión, donde descubre que los diamantes que habían a bordo del Platypus ahora son vitales en la trama. Nuevamente, Niko descubre que todo está relacionado de alguna forma con Dimitri. Este trata por última vez de hacerse su aliado, pero Niko lo rechaza. Tras trabajar para los Pegorino, y dependiendo de la elección del jugador: * Niko hace el trato con Jimmy Pegorino, el don de la mafia italiana de los Pegorino, y rescata la heroína del trato a bordo de una batalla dentro del Platypus, el barco que trajo a Niko. Luego, Kate McReary pierde todo respeto por Niko al enterarse de su actitud, pero un matón de Dimitri sale de la nada y mata a Roman en su boda. Furioso, Niko y Little Jacob persiguen a Dimitri y a Pegorino, pero al final Dimitri recupera la cordura y mata a Pegorino. Posteriormente, Niko y Jacob matan a Dimitri en la Estatua de la Felicidad - final "Trato". * Niko no hace el trato y mata a Dimitri. Posteriormente, Kate y Niko terminan siendo novios, pero luego de la boda de Roman, un Pegorino furioso hace un drive-by y mata a Kate. Niko trata de reanimarla pero todo es en vano y Kate muere, literalmente, en brazos de Niko. Jacob y Roman van a consolarlo pero Niko ahora buscará venganza, pues en secreto estaba enamorado de Kate y viceversa. Little Jacob le informa a Niko al día siguiente que sabe donde se oculta Pegorino y Roman se suma a la fiesta. Tras una batalla en un casino abandonado, Niko persigue a Jimmy desde una moto pero Jacob y Roman lo recogen en un helicóptero y van a la caza de Jimmy; desde su lancha, ambos vehículos disparan un misil que destruye la lancha de Pegorino y hace que el helicóptero caiga en la Isla de la Fecilidad. Allí, Niko mata a Jimmy vengando a Kate - final "Venganza". Roman Bellic Roman es el primo de Niko y el responsable de traerlo a Liberty City. Roman es lo contrario de Niko, y tiene varios contactos en Liberty City que ayudarán, o atacarán, a Roman y Niko. Él mismo tiene un desastroso negocio de taxis que, poco a poco y con Niko, logra salir a flote y termina consiguiendo mejores autos, un piso en Alconquín, y logra pactar las deudas que contraía. Dependiendo de la elección del jugador, Roman o no muere en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic cuando él y Mallorie, la secretaria de su negocio, se casan. Si Roman muere, él no nos acompañará en la misión final y nuestro objetivo será Dimitri Rascalov, además de que Mallorie revelará que espera un hijo suyo. Si Roman vive, será el que, junto a Little Jacob, nos acompañe en la misió final donde mataremos a Jimmy Pegorino. Roman no luchó en la guerra con Niko, pues aprovechó la parte del dinero que su madre había ahorrado para enviar a ambos a Liberty City. Creyendo a Niko muerto por la emboscada, lo más seguro es que Roman haya recibido todo el dinero. Al final, Niko llega a Liberty City tras ocho meses en la marina mercante. Su habilidad especial consiste en mandarnos un taxi que nos llevará a donde sea sin gastar un centavo. Pero a costa de soportar al pesado del taxista. Brucie Kibbutz Brucie es un amigo de Roman. Es un americano con un buen sentido del humor, pero que tiene un buen cuerpo gracias al uso de esteroides. Es muy rico y tiene incluso su propia lancha, su propio helicótero Maverick y todas las chicas que él quiera. Niko le suele gastar bromas a Brucie porque "considera que tantas sustancias le harán daño a sus 'pelotas'" Brucie es un adicto a los autos deportivos, carreras callejeras, impresionar chicas pero lo que él más ama son los deportivos. Podremos cumplir hasta 10 encargos suyos donde debemos robarle autos. Le gusta ir a clubes de striptease y bares o restaurantes caros (Los edificios con un símbolo de tenedor y cuchillo, situados de preferencia en Alconquín). Llama cariñosamente a Niko como "Niky", "NB" o "Niko B". Su habilidad especial es que podemos llamarlo para que nos lleve a donde queramos del mapa. A lugares donde el taxi no puede llegar, como la Isla de la Felicidad, aparte que disfrutamos de la vista. Mallorie Vargas Mallorie es la secretaria de Roman. Es ella la que presenta a Niko y a Michelle. Sin embargo, Mallorie al parecer tuvo una relación con Vlad, lo que hace que Niko le mate para preservar el honor de los Bellic. Posteriormente, Mallorie les consigue, a Niko y a Roman, un piso franco en Bohan. También le dice a Niko que Roman no ha regresado de una noche de fiesta, y que ha sido secuestrado. Demuestra un interés lejano por Roman al principio. Posteriormente, en la misión "Mr. and Mrs. Bellic", ella y Roman se casan. Si Roman muere, Mallorie confiesa que está esperando un hijo suyo. Mallorie, al informarle a Niko de su boda, le comenta que fue Roman el que mató a Vlad, pese a que el trabajo sucio lo hizo Niko. Little Jacob Little Jacob es otro personaje principal. Conduce un negocio de drogas con su amigo Badman, el cual aparece como personaje aleatorio. Jacob apoya y aprecia mucho a Niko, dándole muchas veces su apoyo durante el juego. Al final, y dependiendo de lo que eligamos, será él junto con Roman (Si vive) los que nos ayudarán en la última misión. Su habilidad especial es que lo veamos en un punto X para que nos venda armas a un precio mucho más barato. Podremos realizarle trabajos llevando paquetes con droga. Dwayne Forge Dwayne es un ex-convicto que acaba de salir de prisión. Fue el tutor de Playboy X y le enseñó todo lo que él sabía. Pero al ser libre, se da cuenta de que todos le han dado la espalda, y hasta su discípulo lo comienza a traicionar. Dwayne sin embargo nos ofrece la oferta de matar a Playboy X a cambio de su piso franco, la ropa de Claude Speed de GTA III (Un easter-egg) y su habilidad especial, que consiste en enviarnos dos matones para que nos apoyen. Carmen Ortiz Carmen es una de las novias de Niko. La desbloquearemos pactando una cita con el perfil "Sobohoe" de LoveMeet.com en Internet. Es enfermera pero detesta su profesión, y siempre habla en tercera persona. Vive en Bohan. Le gusta que la lleven a sitios caros. Según un comentario, se puso implantes en los senos aunque estos no tienen un tamaño singular. Carmen tiene una habilidad especial, que nos permite curarnos un poco cuando lo necesitemos. Según su ficha policial, en Internet, tiene antecedentes de comportamiento inmoral en vía pública, y que es ninfómana. Kiki Jenkins Kiki es otra novia que Niko desbloquea al pactar una cita con el perfil "LawChic" de LoveMeet.com en Internet. Kiki es abogada en el Ayuntamiento y quiere ayudar a la gente necesitada, pese a que recibió todo cuando era niña. Le gusta que la lleven a sitios baratos como al BurgerShot e ir al Club de la Comedia. Vive en Alconquín, al sur de Cruce Estrella. Su auto favorito es el "Presidente". Su habilidad especial consiste en que, llamándola y sin que nos vean los policías, podrá quitarnos nuestro perfil de búsqueda, pero solo si estamos siendo buscados y tenemos menos de 3 estrellas. A partir de 4, no podrá hacer nada. Patrick McReary Patrick es el hermano de Francis. Es parte de la familia McReary y constantemente repite la historia de cuando los McReary eran "amos, dueños y señores de toda Liberty City", por decirlo lo más cerca a la realidad posible. Acompañado por sus hermanos, y ocasionalmente con un molesto tipo llamado Gordon, Patrick nos desbloqueará a Derrick y Garry McReary, además de a Kate McReary para salir como amigos. Su habilidad especial consiste en pedirle un auto con una bomba, para luego hacerla detonar. Derrick McReary Derrick hace poco que ha vuelto de Irlanda, y su primer trabajo con Niko y compañía es asaltar un banco en Alconquín (Misión "Three Leaf Cover", la misión más emocionante y que más dinero da, desbloqueando de paso la Carabina M4 como arma). Trajo consigo los explosivos C4, aunque él insiste en llamarlos PE4. Derrick puede ser muerto en la misión "Blood Brothers". Su condición de vida es muy baja, rozando lo pobre. Tiene una terrible adicción a la bebida, y según Kate, él de pequeño "tenía un sueño, pero el Derrick que volvió a Liberty City está destrozado" Dimitri Rascalov Dimitri es el principal antagonista del juego ¿Es amigo o enemigo?. La duda se debe a que al parecer odia a Niko, pero al mismo tiempo le tiene aprecio y hasta respeto. Fue el mejor amigo de Mikhail hasta que la "Tierra de las Oportunidades" lo hizo enloquecer. Es adicto a los calmantes. Dimitri puede ser muerto o no en la misión final. Anteriormente la mano derecha de Mikhail Faustin, el mejor gangster del sur de Bohan, ahora demuestra tener una capacidad de control increíble, y se sospecha podría tener incluso más poder que el alcalde de Liberty City. Su adicción a calmantes le da su tranquilidad característica. Francis McReary Francis es un oficial de la Policía de Liberty City corrupto. Apoya a Niko y no solo le ofrece trabajo, sino que detrás de su estación hay un auto de policía que fácilmente uno puede robar. Francis odia en particular a su hermano Derrick. Francis también puede morir en "Blood Brothers". Su estatus de policía viene a ser útil luego de Blood Brothers, donde Niko podrá contactarlo para quitarse hasta 6 estrellas de búsqueda. Francis al final es ascendido a líder de la policía de Liberty City. No importa a quién matemos, los McReary nunca sabrán que fue Niko quién mató a Derrick o Francis. Asiste al funeral de su hermano, si Derrick muere, pero no se queda a luchar con Niko y Patrick, pues debe proteger a Kate y a su madre mientras van al cementerio. Kate McReary Kate es la única McReary, con respeto de su madre y su hermano Francis, que no tienen acciones violentas, salvo Francis que actúa indirectamente por Niko. Kate es, al contrario que Derrick, Gerry y Patrick, más tranquila y siempre está ayudando a su madre cuando está en casa de los McReary. Solo se puede salir con Kate como amigos. Tiene al parecer una cierta atracción sobre y hacia Niko. Al inicio de "Mr. and Mrs. Bellic", si el jugador elige : "Venganza", Kate y Niko terminan siendo novios pues descubren que uno está atraído por el otro, mutuamente. Pero la diversión y felicidad no duran mucho, pues luego de la boda, Kate muere a manos de Pegorino, que hace un drive-by y muere frente a Niko pese a que este trata de salvarla; "Trato", Kate seguirá viviendo, pero perderá todo interés en Niko y no podremos volver a contactar con ella nunca más. NOTA - Esta lista está incompleta. Daniel Aguilar en la Pelicula Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto Grand theft auto en:Claude (Grand Theft Auto) fi:Claude (Grand Theft Auto) nl:Claude (Grand Theft Auto) pl:Claude Speed pt:Lista de personagens de Grand Theft Auto#Claude